


Fragments of Endless Possibilities

by ProwlingThunder



Series: 100+ Words [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Meet the Family, Rey Makes Herself A Family, Spoilers, Spoilers: Episode VIII, The Force Wills It, The Future Is What We Make Of It, The Mirror Scene, altering reality, family ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: She has to have her answers. Life isn't going to get any easier if all she has is questions. (Life probably isn't going to get any easier at all.)





	Fragments of Endless Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolfGirl01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/gifts).



> Prompt: Qui-Gon and Rey, #75: Mirror (with an added idle request of Rey Jinn)

Luke Skywalker had been angry at her for looking, for reaching for it, but Rey has to have answers. If she can't get them from the light, she'll get them in the shadows, so she steps out and reaches inside herself, gathering up the fragments of foundling courage.

She grew up on Jakku. Courage isn't so hard, she thinks; General Organa had said all her soldiers were brave, and she knows Finn must have been, braver than anyone else, maybe, to take up the fight and risk himself against Kylo. Risk himself for her.

Was she worth it? She wonders.

She steps out and lets gravity take her. Falls and falls and lets the dark swallow her up, bones and flesh so long decayed there is no longer a scent to be had.

Reality inverts. Or maybe her perception of it inverts. She isn't sure. But down there in the dark there's a person waiting for her, and when she reaches out to touch them her fingers touch something smooth as glass and reality shatters, breaking into a thousand pieces.

She watches them splinter off. A shard of her in Jedi robes falls and shatters at her feet; another she holds Kylo's hand in her own, a pale green ring on her finger. Here she sits in a starship's chair, there she stands, tall and regal, wrapped in white armor with a helm beneath her arm. Another spider-web of cracks and golden eyes and pale skin, the glow of a scarlet moon. In one a golden cloak, in another pale blue, wearing an elaborate headdress, her face painted pale. In this one she wears chains and in that one she carries the key.

A myriad of possibilities.

She watches a pair, one of fire and one of ice, fall face-up before her, like panes of glass spread out waiting for her to make a choice, beckoning her to step forward, _which path?_

She considers them both, feeling the prickle of someone watching against her skin. Skywalker? She remembered when she and Kylo were in the hut, when she could feel _Ben_ peeking through, a scared little boy in the body of a monster. She remembered Skywalker's reactions, then, and decided no, he probably wasn't _watching._

"Who are you?"

Footsteps. A crunch of broken glass. "I never thought I would see another face here," and it's a man's voice, maybe a little tired but patient, it seemed. Waiting.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

"I think you know me, in some ways. If you look for a name, I think you will find mine."

Rey frowned. Tried to think of a name to place, and found herself without. "I don't know you."

"It will come in time. We're both part of the Force, young Rey."

"You know my name."

"I think that's well established, at this point," the man says, with a lion's mane and fierce eyes and a kind smile, stopping in front of her. He offers her a hand and beyond him the world is cramped and oppressive but not with him, she knows it could never be that way with him. "Come now, granddaughter; let me show you a part of the Force young Skywalker never got the chance to learn."

Without thinking, Rey reaches out and grasps the host of her answers by the hand, and instinct says _pull_ and she thinks about Skywalker up on the island, _I've only ever seen power like this once before and I didn't fear it then,_ and so she pulls, steps back, grabs at his arm with both hands and stumbles, when resistance gives out, tumbles into a barely dignified sprawl and thinks _oh,_ when strong fingers wrapped in callous cloth keep her from hitting hard on her back.

 

 _"Who the hell are you?"_ Skywalker demands, furious and angry to find the two of them in the temple where she's catching her breath and he... does whatever it is he's doing, Rey doesn't know. She's still reeling from the words, from the exhaustion, and she's too tired to figure out what it is Skywalker is mad about this time.

 _"Jedi Master Quigon Jinn,"_ Grandfather says absently, checking on Rey again, and Rey hinges on that, thinks, _I'm a Jinn,_ and wonders what it is she saw down there, in the cracks, in the mirror. _"And you, dear man, need a bath and a drink, in that order. Rey, my dear, easy now, are you with me?"_

_"What happened? What.. was all that?"_

_"The possibilities of the Force. Could-be and could-have-been. Come now, up on your feet, my girl, we have to get you warm before anything else happens. Reality isn't made of those; the future is what we make of it."_


End file.
